


Him.

by CherryVampire



Series: Cherry's Shadowhunter Quarantine Party [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec loves it tho, Angst, BECAUSE THEY ARE, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Bittersweet, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Jace Wayland is a Herondale, Jace is possesive as hell, Jealousy, Kinda, Knifeplay, M/M, Making Out, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Religion Kink, Roughness, Sad Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, because we need more Jalec around here, broken malec, jalec - Freeform, masochist Alec, sfw, submissive Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryVampire/pseuds/CherryVampire
Summary: Magnus would always be a little jealous.Because Alexander Lightwood would never be his... But Jonathan's.“It is him I bow...”Magnus closed his eyes...How do you get over someone who was never yours? Who do you blame when you've broken your own heart?
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood
Series: Cherry's Shadowhunter Quarantine Party [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795138
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Him.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song HIM by Sam Smith.
> 
> The lyrics may be a little out of context for plot purposes. English is not my first language, Spanish is, so it may have a few grammar mistakes, I'm sorry I wrote this instead of sleeping.

**SOUNDTRACK: HIM - SAM SMITH.**

Magnus kept working with the NYC institute, even after Alexander rejected him.

He always knew he loved Jonathan Herondale, but he always thought it was a simple infatuation, nothing so strong as not to allow himself to try to love someone else, but Alexander had rejected him, telling him how he couldn't return his feelings since there was someone else to whom his heart belonged.

Isabelle had called him that night to discuss a murder case against a Warlock they had found near the Institute. In the end, they had concluded that the Warlock had been involved in many dirty jobs that eventually came to collect his bill.

He didn't even mean to pry. He was just passing by after all...

There, inside an old weapons room, _was Jace and Alexander..._

_Magnus' heart stopped a little at the sight..._

Jace smiled, cocky, he held one of Alexander's arms, preventing him from leaving.

Alec watched him with eyes full of passion, defiance, and some mischief.

Jace let Alec's arm go, with such force that made the taller Shadowhunter stumble a little. Still smirking, he walked to one of the racks, taking a seraph blade.

Magnus was about to intervene, especially when the blade was placed around Alexander's neck in a threatening manner.

_Was that boy insane? Those things were sharp as fuck._

His breath got caught in his throat...

Something flashed in Alec's eyes and with a shaky breath, he lowered his body, kneeling in front of Jonathan. A huge statue of Razie watching down at them in one of the corners.

_"Such a good little doll..."_

Alec closed his eyes and let the seraph blade rest against his throat.

"So... What do you have to say?"

_Holy Father_

_We need to talk_

_I have a secret_

_That I can't keep_

_I'm not the boy that_

_You thought you wanted_

_Please don't get angry_

_Have faith in me..._

Jace smiled, widely while those prayers went out of Alec's beautiful lips, a forbidden confession that he had memorized. His eyes closed, words not louder than a whisper.

Magnus’ chest hurt a little...

_"You look so innocent and I know you're not and that... Makes me weak_." Whispered Jace, tugging at Alec's hair, making him moan a little.

_"Come on darling, tell everything to the Angel..."_ Whispered against his ear.

_Say I shouldn't be here but I can't give up his touch_

_It is him I love_

_It is him…_

Alec opened his eyes, full of lust, and watched Jace in front of him, from his place on the floor.

_"It is him a bow..."_ He whispered.

_Those words resonated inside his head..._

Those words were the last ones Alexander had said to him when they yelled at each other...

_"You just follow him like a lost puppy Alexander, always at Jonathan's command, like a good and well-trained dog... Be free! Do whatever you want! Not what he says you want!"_

_Alec turned around, anger flashing in his sapphire blue eyes like hellfire._

_"You don't know me!"_

_"Yes, and I would love to do it! I would love to love you... But you don't let me."_

_Alec looked at him._

_"I'm sorry Magnus... But I have someone else. And we shouldn't... we can't... I'm really sorry."_

_"So, you're going to just bow your head to whatever they, The Clave says? Like a coward?"_

_He knew he was being selfish, a bitter and resentful bastard, but he couldn't help it._

_Anger was heard in Alexander's voice._

_"I'm not a coward, you don't know me... **And I just bow to him**..."_

_And he left._

Now he knew, _he wasn’t talking about the Angel after all_... Alec was right, he didn't know him, at all... But now, he did.

A drop of blood fell from Alexander's collarbone...

Jace took him by the collar of his shirt and made him look at him.

_"That's right baby boy... You only bow to me... You **belong** to me..."_

Alec was panting, inches away from his lips, lust and love evident in his eyes.

_"You're beautiful... Bet you would be even more beautiful moaning my name..."_

And then he kissed him, rough and wild.

_“I love you…”_

Jace smirked, his forehead resting against Alec’s, his breath coming in little puffs of air, inches away from Jace’s lips, smelling like those butter caramels that Alec secretly loved.

_“I love you too…”_

Magnus would always be a little bit jealous.

Because Alexander Lightwood would never be his... _But Jonathan's._

_It is him I bow..._

Magnus closed his eyes...

How do you get over someone who was never yours? Who do you blame when you've broken your own heart?

Magnus turned around and left the Institute, oblivious to Jonathan's eyes following him from inside that room, lips still at Alec's neck, sucking marks at that deflect rune that he loved the most, gloating at how Alexander's heart belongs to no one but him.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, here I am again, with more of my Jalec, broken malec angsty shit jeje.
> 
> Well, as I said a few days ago, this is another work that was sitting on my Google Keep notes, waiting for my busy engineering major self to finish some homework and put himself to work in finally editing this. It's 1:30 AM here and I should be sleeping but! I wanted to post this drabble for a long time and I knew this was the only time.
> 
> I don't make sense I know, I know, I'm tired as hell... so, here you have another part of my new series "Cherry's Shadowhunters Quarantine Party" I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! because we sincerely need more Jalec here and I'm trash for angsty fics.
> 
> Enjoy! Thank you for reading! and as always, Kudos and comments are very much welcome.
> 
> Twitter @candykyush | Tumblr @jewelrnicorn


End file.
